On the Seas of Love
by Inu lvr
Summary: Princess Kagome is a prisoner,trapped by the rule of her stepfather.One day she runs away from her arranged marriage to some unknown prince only to be captured by pirates. Will she lose her life trying to escape or fall in love with a deadly pirate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sunrise. The best and most beautiful part of the morning. The sun streaked streams of pink and gold across the sky. The birds were awake and filled the air with their music. And the salty air from the sea blew in through the open windows carrying it's glorious scent throughout the castle. Yes. A most glorious morning indeed. And here she was, princess Kagome, locked inside and away from the mornings she loved so much. Forced to be a prisoner in her own home. Waiting for some suitor that she had been arranged to be married to eleven years ago.

Today was her nineteenth birthday. The day she finally got to meet him. The only things she knew about her suitor was that his name was Hojo and he was a prince from some far away kingdom that she didn't know the name of.

She rose from her bed and walked over to the open window. One deep breath told her that this wasn't where she was supposed to be. The coast, the beach, the sea. It was calling to her. Beckoning her. Pulling her as if she was under some spell. A spell so strong that she might jump out the window at any - -

"Miss Kagome? Miss Kagome!" She turned sharply. The spell cast by her beloved sea broken.

"Yes?" "It's time to come downstairs, miss. The prince is on his way. He should be here any moment." The maid and was followed closely by Kagome.

When they reached the sitting room Kagome sat next to her mother after bowing slightly to her and her stepfather: Naraku. Why Kagome's mother had married him in the first place was beyond her. Oh yeah, sure, he had the looks, money and the amount of land he owned increased significantly each year bringing in even more money. But those were just physical and material things. In short, Naraku was an evil, black-hearted bastard who wanted nothing more than to rid his castle of his wife's daughter. The way Kagome figured it Naraku thought the sooner she was married off the sooner he could have her fortune all to himself. The way things were set up is a follows:

Kagome's father left her mother his property and money after he died. When she dies, that money will go to Kagome, but if she married before her mother died the money would go straight to her stepfather. By getting married she relinquishes all rights to her fathers fortune and would be forced to live off her husbands funds. The only way to keep her money would be to marry (ugh) Naraku. No way in all the seven hells would she ever consider that. And even though these thoughts of hate and disgust were floating around inside her head Kagome managed to put on one of her brightest smiles.

"Good morning, mother. Good morning . . . Father." She hesitated before saying the accursed word trying her best to hide her contempt that was all too obvious. Her mother didn't catch it replying with,

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" But Naraku did. Kagome could tell he did by the way he cut his eyes at her. He never missed anything.

"Good morning, Kagome." There was no emotion in his baritone voice. No expression on his handsome face. Nothing.

"So, dear, are you excited to meet the prince?" Asked her mother obviously not sending the tension between the two (she never did). "A little more nervous than excited seeing as I've never met him before. And a little uncomfortable." She said fidgeting in her new dress. It was so unlike the Kimono's she was used to.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes. This western dress is so constricting." This time Naraku spoke.

"Well, the prince has traveled to a land called America and he and his family like some of the dress customs there. If you want to impress the prince this is the best way." It was indeed a fact that many of the western customs were slowly seeping into Japan.

"Well, dear, can you just deal with it? Just as long as the prince is here?"

"I suppose." Said Kagome.

"It would help is I could take a walk. Just a short one around the grounds if I may?"

"I see no reason why not." Said her mother. Kagome bowed to her parents and left out. She gathered her shoes at the door and proceeded to walk around to the back of the castle where the beach was. She stepped to the edge of the water and examined her reflection. The dress that trailed to the ground with it's frills and ruffles. It was way too tight at the top which made her bosom appear larger than it actually was, and too wide at the bottom with the many hoops and layer that hid her frail yet feminine body beneath. She looked out at the sea. That endless stretch of blue. Once again it called to her. Those foamy waves issuing their crashes like a siren song. And past those waves and just beyond her reach was the freedom for which Kagome so desperately wished. And why couldn't she have it? It was owed to her. Why should she have to marry a prince she didn't even fucking know so that her stepfather could get her money? Why she should just-

"Miss Kagome! The prince should be arriving shortly! You should come inside!" Called the same maid from before from the back entrance of the castle. She really had a bad habit of bursting Kagome's bubbles.

"Okay! Just a minute!" She called back. Okay. She had to think and she had to think fast. What were her options? Leave or stay? If she stayed she would be forced into marrying a prince she knew nothing of, and if he wouldn't have her then it was a lifetime of Naraku. (which she wouldn't be able to stand) He would make her life hell if that happened. OR she could run away from this place and never look back. She could decide her own life. Make her own choices. Yeah. That sounded like a plan.

Quickly before anyone could see her, she stole a sack of food from the kitchen and hopped into a small rowboat that was tied to a deck a little ways down the beach. She drifted until she could scarcely see the land from whence she had come before wondering where she was to go from there. She had no compass, no map, and had never been this far out to sea alone and had no idea how to maneuver a rowboat.

"Oh hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Get your lazy asses up and lower the sails! Hurry it up! We ain't got all day, we need to get as far away from port as quick as we can! The Navy'll be on their way by now! And hoist that fuckin mainsail ya dumb asses!"

"Uh, captain, might I inquire as to where we are to go from here?" Without looking at his first mate he replied,

"Anywhere but here." He steered the ship out of the port. It had been a good day's plunder and the captain was about to retire to his quarters when. . .

"Man overboard! Captain! Come quick!" He ran with his heightened speed to the side of the vessel where he peered over the rail into the crystal waters below. A raven mop of hair was floating in the water. He sighed heavily.

"I'm tellin ya right now, if it's Miroku claiming he saw another mermaid I'm NOT goin in after him. Last time was the last time."

"Well it's nice to see that you care about your best friend and first mate so very much." Said Miroku causing him to turn.

"Wha? If you're here. . . Then who the hell is that?"

"It's a woman, captain!" A wide smirk appeared on the captain's face.

"A woman you say? Well, haven't had one of those for a while." When the fact was that most of the men had brought whores from the village back with them. (Some against their will)

"You gonna go get her?" Asked Miroku.

"Hell yeah." He dived in and swam over to the young woman who was thrashing around in the water.

"Help! Help me!"

"Hey!"

"Somebody help!"

"Hey woman!"

"I can't swim!"

"Will you shut the hell up and listen?" He slapped her across her pale face.

"W- who are you? What do you want?"

"If you would stop thrashing around and listen I'm trying to save your life!"

"Are you a p-pirate?" Asked Kagome quietly.

"Yeah, I am. Does it really matter?" She fainted. Before she could sink below the surface the pirate slung her over his shoulder and proceeded to climb the rope his men had lowered for him. When he was on the deck he removed her from his shoulder and carried her bridal style to his cabin. Miroku followed him. He watched as the captain placed her on his bed before saying,

"Captain, can't you see?"

"See what?"

"She's obviously swallowed too much water! Let me breathe air into her-" The captain put his arm out in front of his first mate.

"You'll do no such thing."

"But captain! Surely if there is a chance to save her you won't let her die?"

"She's just fainted you moron! And if I let her go so what? What use is she to me? We got a cook and the crew does all the cleaning."

"My dear captain, I assure you, women are good for more than just cooking and cleaning. If you get my drift."

"You pervert." He said smiling all the same. They heard a small gasp and turned to where Kagome was laying. She'd heard their little conversation just now and it wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to.

"Where am I? What do want with me?"

"Miroku, leave us."

"But, captain, I-"

"I said LEAVE!" He ran out as quickly as his legs would carry him slamming the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to the girl who flinched and moved away.

"What do you want with me?"

"Not what you're probably thinking. I just saw you in the water and you looked like you needed saving. How did you get out there anyway?"

"I. . .I ran away from home."

"Why would you do a dumb thing like that? You look rich." Kagome turned away in contempt.

"Money isn't everything." She said bitterly.

"Tell that to someone who never had any." She turned to the pirate.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, since you rescued me and are obviously gonna hold me captive I should like to know your name." He eyed her suspiciously before saying,

"Inuyasha."

"Well then, Inuyasha, I thank you for rescuing me. I owe you my life." And though it scared her to ask she added,

"How may I repay that debt?" He stood and walked to the door.

"Keep quiet, stay here, and don't get in my way. I'll drop you off the next time we reach land."

"And how long will that be? A few hours?"

"Not likely. More like a few weeks or even months. And we have to lose the navy before we can do much of anything. Now, I have a ship to captain. I recommend that you stay here. I can't be held responsible for what might happen should you come across one of my men." He left out closing the door behind him. Kagome sat and thought for a minute. This couldn't be Inuyasha. Not THE Inuyasha. The demon she'd heard so many horror stories about. The most evil, black hearted pirate ever to sail the seas. Who would slit a person's throat, man or woman, as soon as look at them. So why was he acting so soft and lenient towards her? She sat on the large four poster bed before she began to feel chilly. (after all her clothes WERE soaked.) She decided to go up on the deck to get some sun.

Up on the deck . . . . .

"Captain, don't you think you should do something about the woman's clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Said Miroku.

"Her clothes were soaked. She'll catch her death of a cold."

"So?" Why should he care about some wench he pulled out of the water?

"She might die and you didn't even let me meet her."

"Hmph. Well, here's your chance."

"Hm?" Miroku turned and saw Kagome walking towards them.

"Whadda YOU want wench?" Said Inuyasha harshly as he steered the ship. Kagome looked flustered at being addressed in such a manner.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to a lady." He bowed slightly to her and said,

"My name is Miroku. I'm the first mate of this vessel and would like to welcome you aboard the 'Cursed Jewel'. Fastest ship to ever sail the seas."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miroku. My name is Kagome."

"May I inquire something of you, Kagome?"

"Name it." He took both her hands in his.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Are you still a virgin? Well then, there is much to show you- ow!" Miroku fell to the deck having been knocked out cold by Inuyasha who then called for someone to take him away.

"You'll have to excuse me my friend. He just a no good lecher. So, why aren't you below the deck? I thought I told you to stay there."

"Well, I just thought that if I stood out in the sun for a while I might dry off quicker. But I guess not." She looked up at the sky. At the moment the sun was behind a thick cloud which cast the entire boat in a light shadow. An awkward silence passed between the two before Inuyasha said,

"Hey, wench. . .."

"What?"

"You cold?" She could hear a small hint of laughter in his voice and saw the way he was struggling to keep a straight face. She looked around as if she would find some form of answer. All she saw was the crew. Some were staring at her, others were snickering to themselves as they went about their daily duties. She looked back to Inuyasha who had a wide smirk on his face. He was looking down at her, but not at her face. She followed his gaze to her own chest where she found that her nipples had hardened. No doubt from wearing a wet dress and standing out in the wind. It really didn't help that it was a thin dress to begin with.

She gasped and covered her chest with her arms and ran back to Inuyasha's cabin. As she ran she was followed by a torrent of laughter. Inuyasha's being the loudest. She sat on the bed and muttered something about,

"Damn filthy, perverted, no good, idiot pirates!"

"You talkin about me?" Came a voice from the door. Kagome looked up and said,

"Go away, you vulgar pirate!"

"Hey, don't blame me! You're the one who pranced up on deck in a wet dress. I TOLD you to stay here."

She looked away and they said nothing for a time.

"Get undressed."

"What? No!" Kagome clutched her torso as if that would stop him. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Look, if I wanted THAT I'd just take it. I'm tryin ta get you outta those wet clothes."

"Find me some dry ones and I will." He left. Kagome began to get restless and decided to chance another walk around the ship. No sooner had she stepped outside the door was she being roughly pushed back in by Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" She shrieked.

"Stay in here! And for the love of Kami be quiet! I mean NOT-- A--PEEP! Got it?"

"Okay, but- but why?"

"We're under attack. I'm locking this door. Not that it'll do you much good." He muttered the last sentence so that Kagome couldn't hear.

"What? What did you say? Inuyasha! You unlock this door and let me out right now!"

"No!"

"I wanna fight! I feel so useless locked in here!"

"You ARE useless! That's the reason you're locked in there!"

"Let me out!" She banged her fists on the locked door. Inuyasha slammed his own on the door before saying,

"Quiet down in there, wench!" Kagome turned and went over to the small porthole where she peered out. Sure enough there was another ship alongside the one she was currently imprisoned on. Above her the ceiling creaked and groaned with the weight of the new comers boarding the ship. It was soon followed by shouting and the sounds of battle. Soon she heard the intruders making their way below the deck. She heard the sounds of screams and the other crew rummaging through the rooms.

"Hey! This one's locked. Guess there's nothin' in there."

Kagome held in a gasp as she listened to the men outside the door. Their shadows were thrown across the floor through a crack under the door. After a moment of silence the same man said,

"Wait, if the door's locked there must be something important in here." Kagome backed into a corner as quietly as she could.

"Wait a minute. . ."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I smell. . . A female."

"Well, we did find a few whores down here-"

"No, you fool! A PURE female."

Kagome instantly knew they were speaking of her. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Damn demons and their sense of smell!

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm takin her with me!"

"But what about Inuyasha, sir?"

"You're right. I'll deal with him now. You bring the girl. And make sure no harm comes to her."

"Aye." The man left kicked in the thick door with incredible ease. He was definitely a demon. Kagome went as far back into the corner as she could though it didn't do much to distance her from the advancing demon. As he got closer she noticed that he had short gray hair with a navy blue tuft on top. He approached slowly most likely not to startle Kagome.

"S-stay back, demon! What do want?"

"Easy now. . . Boss says to bring you with us. As long as you come quietly I won't have to harm you." He said softly. The strange demon held a clawed hand out to Kagome.

"Now, you can come peacefully and walk out of here or do I have to knock you out?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"Well I'm NOT coming with you!" His temper flared as he jumped at the young girl. She just barely dodged him but in her bulky (and still wet) dress it didn't do her much good and she tripped on her own hem. The strange demon took her wrists and held them behind her as he straddled her back.

"Now then, what should I do with you?"

"Please don't." Kagome managed to say. She was nearly breathless from the weight of the demon on top of her. The demon stood bringing her up with him.

"Consider yourself lucky. The boss wants you pure." He tied her wrists with rope and gagged her mouth before flinging her over his shoulder and leaving the room.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself, ya scrawny wolf."

"I had to grace you and your pitiful crew with my presence once again, mutt. You KNOW I'm the greater demon, half-breed. You should be bowing down before me." They drew their swords.

"The day I bow to you will be the day I die!" He charged at the opposing demon.

"That can be easily arranged!"

They fought for a time. Exchanging blows, their swords emitting sparks each time they clashed. Each matched the other for both speed and power until the intruding pirate heard his mate call,

"We got her, sir!" He turned to the Inu hanyou he was currently fighting.

"I don't have time for you right now, puppy. We'll finish this another day." With that he sprinted off and jumped onto his own ship just as it was pulling off.

"You runnin away again, ya scrawny wolf! Why not get your ass back over here and fight me like a man!"

"I'm not running! It's a tactical retreat!" He called from the deck.

"But I always come back don't I!" His ship sped off toward the sun which was sinking below the horizon.

"What now, Inuyasha?" Said Miroku.

"Let 'em go. Good riddance to him."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some sleep." He walked below and noticed how the other crew had rummaged through most of the rooms. He didn't really care though. Nor did he care that most of the whores were gone. When he came to his room however he started to care. He searched the room for the young girl he'd supposedly locked in and found no trace of her. He did however catch a whiff of the wolves scent and he knew exactly where she was. Inuyasha sprinted back up to the deck and to the wheel.

"Where to?" Asked his first mate.

"Follow that scrawny wolf! He took the girl!"

"Uh, captain, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Said one of his crew mates.

"And why the hell not?"

"They slashed the sails and damaged the rudder. We won't be going anywhere for at least two or three days."

"Arrrg! Dammit!"

I know. Long. But if you guys can find the time could you review? Thanx. Remember, the quicker you review the quicker I update. I have five chapters written now, so if you wanna see em you'll review.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I got so many reviews for the second chapter I decided to update before you guys went homicidal on me. Enjoy chap. 3 --

Chapter Three

When they got to the ship, the strange demon removed the gag from her mouth and led her to a dark room where she was roughly pushed inside. 

'Some birthday party this is turning out to be.' She thought.

She sat there in the room for what seemed like an eternity until the same demon came back to get her. He practically dragged her by her forearm back onto the deck where she was roughly thrown at the feet of the one who was obviously their leader.

She was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back as she looked up at a tall demon. He wore no shirt but instead had a long brown worn leather vest that came to his ankles which showed his tanned skin and chiseled muscles, tattered pants and black ankle boots instead of the standard knee highs. His hair was tied into a ponytail and he had a scarf wrapped around his head like a headband. But the feature that stood out most of all were his bright, piercing blue eyes that had dark bags beneath them as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Can ya think of anything else you could be doin while yer down there besides gawkin at me?" He said with a smirk that showed one of his gleaming fangs. At first Kagome didn't know what he meant, but when she could see that her face was pretty close to his, uh. . . Well, it was closer than she wanted to be.

She tried to scoot back but only ended up plopping down on her butt. The laughter of each man ringing in her ears. This was the second time she'd been humiliated today. (This was turning out to be a really long day) The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand. He cut the ropes binding her wrists with his razor sharp claws and put his index finger under her chin. He studied her face.

"Hm. You're not too bad to look at." He sniffed at her briefly.

"You don't smell like that mutt either. And you're pure, so that means you can't be his wench." Kagome flushed at the mere idea.

"Excuse me, but I'm no one's wench!" She tried to step away only to find that this demon had her by the wrist. He pulled her closer.

"Better think again, bitch."

"Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"I am Koga. And this is my crew of demon wolves." The crew howled loudly.

"And as for you. . . You're mine now. Got that?"

"Get your damn hands offa me!" She slapped the wolf with her free hand as hard as she could, but she only ended up hurting herself. His face hadn't moved and inch. It was like slapping flesh colored stone. His crew stared in shock at the young girl who had dared to slap their captain. He merely laughed it off.

"Ooh. I think we got a feisty one, boys." They howled with laughter.

"You'll pay for that one, wench." He added quietly.

"It's Kagome." She said her voice dripping with hatred and contempt as she spit in his face. Or tied to at least. She only accomplished a small dribble that only went as far as dripping down her chin. Koga took a filthy rag from his pocket and wiped her face with it.

"Since you seem so eager to have something white smeared over your face, wench, I got just the thing." Kagome had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the handkerchief. The crew howled as Koga led the struggling girl to his private quarters.

When they got there he shoved her in so hard that she fell onto the floor. She hurriedly stood to her feet and watched the wolf walk slowly towards her. Each step he took seemed to echo louder and louder as if confirming her impending doom. The room was large enough where she could stand at one end and he another and she would he safe from his grasp.

He sidestepped once and, seeing what he was trying to do, Kagome counter stepped. The last thing she needed was for Koga to get behind her. The snarl of a smirk on his face and the look in his light blue eyes made Kagome feel uneasy. He spoke as he stepped again.

"So . . . Your name is Kagome, right? I wonder, Kagome, are you a screamer?"

"Huh? I- I don't know what you mean." This time as he circled her he stepped closer.

"That's right. Even you don't know, do you? You're still a virgin." Kagome blushed at how much the demon knew by just smelling her.

"Perhaps that's why the mutt went after you. Wanted some fresh meat."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha of course! Now, enough about him . . . How can I make you mine?" He put a clawed finger on his chin in mock thought.

Kagome finally realized what the Ookami was doing. He was toying with her. Not only that, he was stalking her! As if she was prey ready for the slaughter.

They each took one more step around the other before Koga leapt at the unsuspecting human. As his clawed hands grasped her shoulders Kagome felt his weight forcing her back. She had expected to fall back onto the hard wood floor, but instead felt the softness of a mattress under her back. This is what he'd really been trying to do. Move her over to the bed without her knowing. And she'd fallen right into his trap. 

He now held both her arms above her head with one of his hands.

"N-no, please don't." She barely more than whispered.

"I can hear your heart pounding. I wonder. . . .Is it from anxiety? Anticipation perhaps? Or could it be. . . Fear? Is that it? Are you scared of me right now, Kagome?"

"Yes." 

"Why? Is it my obvious advantage over you? My position of power?"

"You kidnap me, humiliate me, degrade me and now this. I have ample reason to be afraid." He laughed before holding her chin and putting his face close to hers.

"You have such perfect lips, Kagome. It will give me just that much more pleasure to kiss them when they're mine."

"YOURS?"

"Why yes. Didn't you know? You're going to be my mate."

"Your mate! NO! LET ME GO!" She'd already escaped from an arranged marriage. She wasn't about to let herself be mated to some demon she didn't even know. But struggle as she may, Kagome couldn't seem to free herself from his iron grip.

Just as Koga was reaching to loosen the ties in the back of her dress, the voice of the gray haired demon rang from somewhere outside the closed door. 

"Captain! Help! She's escaped again and we can't control her!" His voice faded away.

"Dammit. Our union will have to wait till later."

"Union?"

"Yes. The consummation of your becoming my mate. Now, let's go." He pulled her up and attempted to grasp her hand, but she pulled away and he grabbed her wrist instead.

"Come, wench." She resisted as much as she could.

"I'm NOT a wench! Now for the last time let me go!" Koga dragged her onto the deck and handed her to one of his crewmates to hold.

Kagome saw a woman try to leap over the side of the ship only to be caught by two of Koga's men. They grabbed the woman by her arms and dragged her over to Koga. They forced her to her knees while still holding her arms to prevent her from escaping. She, unlike the other women Kagome had seen, was wearing a baggy shirt and pants. It really looked like men's attire.

"Woman." He said. She simply looked down at the deck. She refused to lift her head.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She didn't budge. The wolf growled with fury and frustration. He hated being disobeyed.

He crouched down and grabbed a fist full of the woman's hair and pulled her head back so that she faced him.

"What do you mean by it, wench?" The woman had a snarl on her face worthy of a demon and her voice shook with anger as she said,

"Free me." 

"We're in the middle of the ocean. Where would you go?" 

"I'll swim to land!"

"You'd never make it! If the sharks didn't get you you'd die of starvation!" 

"Better to die on the sea than stay here on this wretched ship with you and your crew of mongrels!" She spit in his face. Right in the eye too.

"Wench. . ."

Koga flexed him claws and made to swipe at the woman's jugular stopping mere centimeters away from the vital vessel. She had looked him right in the eye as he did so. She didn't jump. She didn't blink. If she was to die she would have done so honorably.

He laughed softly to himself.

"Hmph. Do you see now why I can't let you go? I have seen your skills as a fighter. You can even call my bluff without flinching. Unlike some of my so called MEN." Some of the crew members guiltily shuffled their feet.

"You would be a valuable asset to my crew. What do you say?"

"I say what I said last week and the week before that for however long you've kept me on this godforsaken ship! I REFUSE TO WORK FOR A PIRATE! And I refuse to join your crew!" He let go of her hair and stepped back.

"Your will has proven to be a strong one to break. We'll see how a few more days in the tank makes you feel." He snapped his fingers and the men holding her took her back below the deck. She didn't struggle or attempt to escape knowing that her fate was sealed. For the moment.

As Koga took hold of Kagome's arm again she said,

"Who was that woman?" 

"No one you need to worry about, my sweet."

"Y-your SWEET!" The demon looked down at her.

"Yes. You are soon to be my mate and I shall call you whatever I wish." They went back to his room. Before letting her go he closed and locked the door. 

"Now then. . .where were we?" He pulled her close and had her by the waist when she screamed,

"No, Koga! Wait!" 

"What now, wench?" Kagome thought quickly while she had the wolf's attention.

"Well, I was thinking-" 

"Wenches don't think. They lie down and spread their legs. Which I don't see you doing." Though the comment hurt her deeply, Kagome did her best to mask her emotions (which she knew full well Koga could sense) and continued.

"I was THINKING. . . What satisfaction is there to be gained by forcing me to do something against my will?"

"It might amaze you when I say there's much satisfaction." She tried to step away only to be pulled closer.

"I-I mean, I don't know you that well, and if I got to know you better I could. . .Maybe. ."

"Give yourself to me of your own free will?"

"Yes. So what do you say?" She said hoping against hope he would agree. Koga thought for a while before saying,

"Fine." She sighed in relief. 

"On one condition."

"Name it." Once again her over confidence and big mouth getting the better of her. A mischievous grin spread across his smug face.

"Until the day that I win you I can kiss you and touch you whenever and wherever I please. Also, anything I request of you you'll do. Otherwise no deal." Kagome, not really sure of what she was doing or getting into, said,

"Alright."

She didn't feel his hand move to the back of her neck. And she didn't know what was going on when he pulled her into an even tighter embrace and roughly kissed her lips. He then, not too gently, forced his tongue into her mouth. After nearly a minute he pulled up for air. He licked his lips. 

"Mmm. You taste pretty good." A blush tinted her cheeks as she said,

"Um, I - uh. . . I need to get some air." She left out of the room and ran down the dark corridor. She stopped a ways away from Koga's room and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were still wide with shock as she put her fingers to her now red lips.

That was nothing like what she envisioned her first kiss from a demon to be like. In fact she'd never anticipated being kissed by a demon. She prayed that she would be rescued soon and that she didn't have to give her virginity to Koga. Inuyasha maybe, but. . .NO! She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that! Especially not about Inuyasha. But then again, why not? She sure as hell wasn't gonna lose it to that Hojo guy. Prince or not.

Just then something broke her train of thought. She heard something coming from the room across from her. She stood on tip toe and looked through a hole in the door with bars and into a dark room with no other windows. She barely made out the woman who'd escaped earlier. 

She appeared to be meditating. She had her eyes closed and it took a while before she noticed Kagome.

"I am Sango. I will not break. I am Sango. I will not break. I am Sango. How long are you going to stare at me?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm Kagome, and-"

"Let me guess. . . That bastard Koga kidnapped you from that other ship?"

"Well, not personally, but yeah. And I'm guessing you're Sango. You're the one who escaped earlier." The woman named Sango stood and walked over to the door. 

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am."

"Tell me, Sango, why were you meditating in there? Just saying your own name over and over."

"Because no one around here uses my name. I doubt they even know it. It's all 'woman this' and 'wench that' and 'Bitch stop stabbing me.' Plus, you try being locked away in a dark room for days and weeks at a time. If I don't remind myself of who I am I'm likely to forget."

"How long have you been held captive here?"

"One month . . . Two? I don't know. Just suffice it to say I've been here a long time. What about you? How'd you end up on the other ship?" Kagome felt that she could trust Sango so she told her of how she escaped her home in hopes of escaping her stepfather and the arranged marriage. 

"You're the stepdaughter of Lord Naraku! THE Lord Naraku? I've heard of him. He's the wealthiest and most powerful lord in the country! Why the hell would you want to leave a life like that?"

"I have my reasons. Now, enough about me, what about you? Don't you have a family somewhere?"

Sango looked away. A look of extreme sadness washed over her face.

"I do. . .My father and little brother. And I fear they might be dead. We were trying to fight off THESE bastards who'd decided it would be a good idea to attack our village when we got separated. They knocked me out and carried me back to the ship. I fear that they may have been devoured. . ."

"By who?"

"The wolf demons. They devour human flesh you know." Kagome gasped. She'd had no idea. Up until this point she'd never even met a real demon. 

"Don't worry, Sango, I'll do whatever I can to set you free."

"Thank you, Kagome. Could you check something for me though?"

"What?"

"Is there a key in the keyhole?" Kagome looked.

"No."

"Damn. So they're not as stupid as I first perceived."

"Is that how you escaped earlier?"

"Yeah. Between you and me some of these guys aren't exactly the brightest of demons. Some dunce, bless his bastard heart, left the key in and I picked the lock from this side. I was counting on that stupidity this time."

"Well don't worry, Sango, I'll do whatever I can to- -"

"There you are, woman. Boss wants you." She turned to the demon. This time it was a man with a white Mohawk.

"Well you can tell 'the boss' that I'm busy right now."

"He said you'd say something cheeky like that. And if you did he said to bring you by force." He walked up to the small girl and grabbed her arm.

"Hang in there, Sango! Let me go, bastard!"

"You too Kagome!" 

"Why were you talking to that wench? I don't know why the captain keeps her on the ship anyway. Personally I think she'd make a great entrée." He added the last part quietly so that Kagome wouldn't hear. She did however. And it didn't soothe her one bit.

'So they DO devour humans.' She thought. 

"Because it's not like any of you creeps are gonna talk to her. And she's the only other woman on this ship! Who the hell else am I supposed to talk to?"

"You talk to the captain. You're his woman aren't you?" Kagome was shocked. When was that agreed? Oh yeah, when he brought her to the ship.

"Look, he may SAY I'm his woman, but I'm not."

"Sure you're not. And I'm bald."

"Partially anyway." The demon yanked her arm and snarled in her face.

"Look, wench, you're pushin your luck with me. Better not push too hard or you're bound to get an unpleasant - push - back." She shrank back shocked by his words. And his tone when he said the words 'unpleasant push back' suggested something. . . Well, unpleasant. They reached the outside of Koga's closed door and the demon with the Mohawk knocked.

"Do you have the girl?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Send her in."

As the door creaked on it's rusty hinges it seemed to be mocking her. She walked in not knowing what awaited her on the other side.

I know I said I wasn't going to update but I just couldn't wait! And you guys left all those great reviews. I couldn't leave you hangin like that! But now I really can't update cause I only have half of the next chapter done. -- Hoped you liked this one though. 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys asked for a chapter, here it is. . . br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Chapter Four br / 

br / 

"Search the castle! Search the grounds! Search the whole fuckin village! I don't care what you do just find her and bring her back!" Naraku barked orders to his guards from the main sitting room. He stormed around the entire room as if lost. The queen was grieving from the sudden disappearance of her daughter yet she managed to pull herself together for the sake of the prince. br / 

br / 

"Prince Hojo, I do hope you'll forgive us. This sort of thing never happens. I don't know what's gotten into Kagome. I only ask for your patience. They will find her." br / 

br / 

"My dear queen, I have nothing but time. And from all that I've heard Princess Kagome has grown into a beauty well worth waiting for. How long has she been missing?" Kagome's mother looked out of a nearby window and into the afternoon sky. br / 

br / 

"A few hours since this morning. She said she just wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air while we were waiting for you. The maid went to fetch her and she was gone." br / 

br / 

"Oh. Well can you think of anyone who has any grudges against your family?" She scoffed. br / 

br / 

"HA! Where do I begin? It would be simpler to ask who DOESN'T have anything against us. But they would never dare do anything like this. They all fear Naraku so." br / 

br / 

Suddenly one of the castle guards accompanied by a maid approached the queen and prince. He kneeled before them before saying, br / 

br / 

"Pardon the intrusion, but this maid says she has information about the princess." br / 

br / 

"Well by all means, woman, spill it!" Said the queen. The maid bowed and began. br / 

br / 

"Well, this morning the princess was staring quite wistfully out her window at the ocean this morning and seemed very distant. She was very uneasy about meeting the prince. Later when I called her inside from the shore she looked as if she was about to walk right into the sea. And while I was preparing the meal for the princes arrival she collected a sack of food she said was for a homeless person and rushed back out. Bless the princesses kind heart. Anyway, I went out to see what was taking her only to find her missing and one of the small boats gone. I don't think the princess can handle a boat, even one as small as that. She's such a frail child." br / 

br / 

"Fascinating. Now what's your point?" Said Naraku from behind the maid making her jump. br / 

br / 

"Quite! This doesn't aid us at all in finding my darling daughter!" The queen looked very near to tears. Naraku took over once again. br / 

br / 

"Now, do you have any relevant information, old woman?" br / 

br / 

"Yes, my Lord. I think the princess may have run away in a boat. You know how high strung teenagers can be. As a matter of fact I recall one day when my daughter. . ." br / 

br / 

The three royals looked absolutely dumbstruck. None of them had ever considered that. br / 

br / 

"Darling, send the navy to look for her. She can't have gotten too far." Naraku turned from the group and walked away. br / 

br / 

"Damn. The only available navy vessel was sent out to some village. Something about pirates." He thought for a while before taking action. He sent a messenger out to search for the navy vessel notifying them of the situation. He then called to his head of guard. br / 

br / 

"Assemble your men and the largest ship you can find. I'll go after the girl my self." As he was walking away his wife grabbed onto his arm. br / 

br / 

"But if you leave what am I supposed to do? I know nothing of your negotiations and such." br / 

br / 

"My dear, that's what Kagura is for. She shall be staying behind to take care of that." br / 

br / 

Ah yes, Kagura. Naraku's other right hand. She was his scribe, assistant, secretary and personal wench. (when the queen wouldn't give it up if you know what I mean.) And she was all to happy to do it. (in both senses) And in doing so she knew all of Naraku's business dealings and the inner workings of his rule. Thus making her the most qualified person to stand in for him while he's away. br / 

br / 

"My pleasure, my Lord. I shall not disappoint you." She bowed. br / 

br / 

"You never do, Kagura." The queen didn't sense the electricity between her husband and the scribe. He turned to leave only to be stopped once again. br / 

br / 

"My Lord, wait. Please, let me accompany you in retrieving the princess." br / 

br / 

"You are more than welcome, my prince. Now come, we have wasted enough time here." br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

Inuyasha was pacing in his room. Miroku was sitting on the bed watching him until he couldn't take it anymore. br / 

br / 

"Will you stop that? You're makin me dizzy!" br / 

br / 

He simply looked up at his comrade before turning his gaze back to the floor and continuing his pacing. br / 

br / 

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." br / 

br / 

"I don't care." br / 

br / 

"Your feet are gonna fall off if you don't stop soon." br / 

br / 

"Argg! Dammit all what's takin them so long?" br / 

br / 

"You'll have to excuse the crew. They're not exactly what one would call 'seamstresses'." br / 

br / 

"What about the rudder?" He stopped pacing. br / 

br / 

"Should be done by tomorrow. Late tonight if we're lucky. One of the men used to work on boats. But they really did a number on our sails, captain. Where are you going?" br / 

br / 

"To give the guys a little 'pep talk'." Miroku followed doubting whether it was going to be very peppy. br / 

br / 

Most of the crew was assembled on the deck clumsily sewing the torn sails. br / 

br / 

"Hey! I'm only gonna say this once so listen up!" They obediently stopped what they were doing and listened to their captain. br / 

br / 

"Now, you men patchin those sails had better be done by tonight or so help me I'll have you towing this boat with rope by your teeth! Any objections?" They sewed as fast as their bruised and callused hands would allow. br / 

br / 

"Good. Miroku, you take over. I need a nap." br / 

br / 

"Y-yes, sir." br / 

br / 

No one dared call his bluff because they knew he'd do it. He'd made them before. As a matter of fact it was the last time Koga had attacked them. Slashing their sails was the wolves signature and Inuyasha had been super P.O.ed. And if memory serves Miroku almost lost his head when he asked Inuyasha if he was going to have a bitch fit. Well, right about now he was damn near to doing just that. br / 

br / 

Inuyasha flopped down on his bed and shut his eyes. His brows were furrowed and his lips formed an irritated scowl. He tossed and turned for an hour but couldn't manage to fall asleep. He found that all his thoughts revolved around Kagome. br / 

br / 

Where was she now? br / 

br / 

Was she safe? br / 

br / 

What had Koga done to her? br / 

br / 

Did she want him as much as he wanted her right now? br / 

br / 

Inuyasha shook his head so that his silver hair shook all around him. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Not about Kagome. Why did he even care? Why the hell was he stickin his neck out to rescue that wench? He should just let that wolf have her. . . br / 

br / 

But then that soft spot in his heart caused him a terrible pang of guilt. br / 

br / 

She was just a girl stuck in an awkward situation. It wasn't her fault. (yeah right) He couldn't let Koga have her. Who knew what the wolf would do? (or had already done.) He would never get to see her beautiful face . . . Or chest . . . Or ass . . . Ever again. That's when he snapped back. Koga had taken her away from him! How dare he? br / 

br / 

Inuyasha stood and kicked open his door. He would NOT get away with this! Kagome was HIS. He stormed out to the wheel of the ship and looked at his crew on the deck below. Miroku was the first to notice Inuyasha's presence. He turned and called up to him. br / 

br / 

"Captain! We're all done here! The sails are patched and up and Tohru fixed the rudder, sir!" br / 

br / 

It's amazing what a little "persuasion" can do. br / 

br / 

"Good. Then let's tail that scrawny wolf!" br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

The door creaked on it's rusty hinges as it opened. br / 

br / 

"Leave us, Hakkaku." br / 

br / 

"Aye sir." Kagome watched Hakkaku's back as he walked away. br / 

br / 

"Well? Come in." Said Koga's voice from the dark room. br / 

br / 

"And close the door." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. (though she didn't like the idea of her being in a dark room and behind closed doors with the wolf.) br / 

br / 

'If I hear his pants come down I'm out.' She thought. Kagome looked around and saw why it was so dark: Koga had the window covered with a dark and obviously thick cloth. She saw him swipe a match and light three candles in a candelabra that was sitting on a small table in the center of the room. It wasn't a traditional Japanese table like what Kagome was used to. It was high and had two western style chairs, one on each end. One was already occupied by Koga. He waved his hand across the table to the chair and said, "Sit." As Kagome walked over to the chair Koga stood and pulled it out for her. When she was seated he returned to his place across from her. br / 

br / 

"Eat." He said. In front of each of them was a plate with roast pork, sushi and rice. Kagome wasn't sure about the combination but she was starving. It was a good thing she'd learned to use a knife and fork for Koga had no chopsticks. It had all been part of her training for meeting prince Hojo (care of Naraku). br / 

br / 

As she began to eat Koga studied the food on his own fork as he said, br / 

br / 

"You shouldn't lurk in people's door ways. It's rude." Kagome paid him no mind and continued to shovel food into her mouth. br / 

br / 

"But I'm sure you know all about manners . . . Princess." She choked. After she cleared her air passage she said, br / 

br / 

"I- I'm not a -" br / 

br / 

"Don't bullshit with me, Kagome. One of my men told me." br / 

br / 

"H- how did he know?" She said. br / 

br / 

"He used to work in your fathers castle as a groundskeeper. I also know that your father is Lord Naraku." Kagome stood and slammed her palms on the table which made it's contents bounce. br / 

br / 

"That man is NOT my father!" She screamed. br / 

br / 

"Damn. What's your problem?" She calmly sat and brushed the hair from her face. br / 

br / 

"Naraku is my step father. My father died a long time ago." Koga leaned back in his chair. br / 

br / 

"Daughter, stepdaughter, whatever. You're still his charge, aren't ya?" br / 

br / 

"And what of it?" He leaned on the table on one of his elbows. br / 

br / 

"I know for a fact that Naraku is very wealthy. You're gonna help me get a piece of his fortune." Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Koga didn't understand. br / 

br / 

She was supposed to be scared. Not amused. Now Koga didn't know a lot but he knew that she wasn't supposed to be laughing. br / 

br / 

"And what the hell is so funny?" He demanded. Kagome took a deep breath and wiped the moisture from her watering eye. She met his gaze and said, br / 

br / 

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! NARAKU pay a ransom for ME? We must not be talking about the same person." br / 

br / 

"Are you not the step daughter of Naraku, Lord of the Southern and half the eastern land?" br / 

br / 

"That's the one. So like I said, he'll never pay you a ransom." Her eyes followed the Ookami as she said this for he had risen from his seat and walked behind her. Kagome clearly heard him take a blade from it's sheath on his waist. Knowing what he planned to do she closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap preparing to call his bluff . . . Hopefully. br / 

br / 

He put one hand on her shoulder and leaned his face close to her ear as he placed the blade of the dagger under her chin near her neck. br / 

br / 

"So, he wouldn't care if Killed you right now? He wouldn't care if I slit your throat and watched you choke on your own blood? He wouldn't care if I devoured your lifeless body and washed it down with your spilt blood?" br / 

br / 

He pressed harder to her neck with the knife. br / 

br / 

"Or maybe I'll let you live. Perhaps I'll just make lots of tiny cuts along your body and watch the blood drain." br / 

br / 

With one of his claws he made a small cut along her cheek. A small drop of blood made a red trail down to her chin. Kagome remained calm. Koga continued softly, br / 

br / 

"He wouldn't care if I did that? He wouldn't care if I fucked the shit out of your weak body as you bleed to death? He wouldn't care?" br / 

br / 

"No. He wouldn't. In fact, you'd probably be doing him a favor. Go ahead, kill me." She hoped he wouldn't call her lame bluff. He sheathed the dagger and stepped away. br / 

br / 

"Dammit. Then what use are you to me if not as a hostage?" Kagome stood. br / 

br / 

"Well, while you're thinking I'd like to be shown to my room. I'm quite tired now." Koga turned to her. br / 

br / 

"Your room? No, no, no. You sleep with me." Kagome abandoned her cool façade and nearly panicked. br / 

br / 

"W-with you? In here? No thanks. I think I'll pass." She tried to go to the door but Koga grabbed her arm before she could reach it. br / 

br / 

"Wait. Where d'you think you're goin'? Just cause I can't use you to get what I want from Naraku doesn't mean I don't have any other use for you." Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. She knew exactly what that "other use" was. Even though it sickened her to think about it. br / 

br / 

He pulled her so hard that she thought he would pull her arm off. br / 

br / 

"Koga, what are you - -?" br / 

br / 

"I've had a stressful day, wench. And you're gonna help me relieve some of it." He pushed her roughly and she fell to the bed. br / 

br / 

"Wait, Koga! What about our deal?" br / 

br / 

"I changed my mind." He pulled her dress up over her waist and said, br / 

br / 

"It didn't have to be this way." br / 

br / 

"It still doesn't!" She kicked and punched him as much as she could but it wasn't much good for he never felt her pathetic blows. br / 

br / 

"If you don't struggle so much this might not hurt . . . Much." br / 

br / 

"Let me go and it won't hurt at all!" When he got past all the layers in her dress he said, br / 

br / 

"The first thing we're gonna do after this is get you a shorter dress with fewer layers." br / 

br / 

"Yeah right, creep!" br / 

br / 

His hands were on her underclothes when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell on top of Kagome unconscious. She looked up and saw Sango standing over her and Koga with a broken chair. (She'd smashed him over the head with it.) A smile spread over Kagome's fair face. br / 

br / 

"Sango! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" br / 

br / 

"No problem." She pulled the unconscious Ookami off the young girl. br / 

br / 

"How did you ever manage to escape?" br / 

br / 

"Well, you dropped one of your hairpins when you came to the tank. The idiot who came to get you picked it up and gave it to me. Thought it was mine. I picked my way out." Kagome sighed and looked down at Koga's limp form which was now on the floor. br / 

br / 

"What do we do now?" She said. br / 

br / 

"Well, he won't be out for long and the sun is starting to set so we should try to sneak off this boat as soon as we can" br / 

br / 

"What about the rest of the crew?" br / 

br / 

"All taking their evening naps." br / 

br / 

"Well then, let's go." br / 

br / 

They quietly crept onto the deck. br / 

br / 

"Taking a rowboat may attract too much attention." br / 

br / 

"I guess we swim then." br / 

br / 

"Wait, Kagome. You'll never get anywhere in that dress. Let me help you . . ." She took a dagger from her boot and proceeded to "adjust" Kagome's dress. First she cut off the sleeves so that the top looked almost like a tattered tank top and she cut her dress so that it stopped half way down her thighs. Though she still had all of her petticoats and layers under it which were also cut. Sango threw the cut fabric over board. br / 

br / 

"Uh, Sango, not that I don't trust your judgment or anything, but how does making my dress shorter and more revealing help me?" br / 

br / 

"With all that length and those layers you'd sink like a rock." br / 

br / 

"Oh." Sango looked around. For what Kagome didn't know. br / 

br / 

"Did you hear that?" br / 

br / 

"Hear what?" Said Kagome also looking around. br / 

br / 

"Nothing. I guess I'm hearing things." Sango was quiet for a time after that. She finally said, br / 

br / 

"Looks like we'll have to chance a lifeboat. We're way too far out to try to swim to land." As quietly as they could Kagome and Sango lowered one of the lifeboats and climbed down a rope ladder on the side of the ship and carefully dropped into the boat. br / 

br / 

"Well, that was easy." Whispered Kagome. br / 

br / 

"Let's not celebrate just yet, Kagome." br / 

br / 

"Why not?" br / 

br / 

"I have a feeling that we're not out of the woods yet." br / 

br / 

Under the cover of the full moon they slowly rowed away from Koga's ship. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

For those of you who made it this far: br / 

br / 

I know this was long, but all that was said needed to be put in this chapter. And as for the cliffy. . . .Maybe I'll let them get away and live happily ever after. . . .But what fun would that be? :) br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

I updated. You happy? br / 

br / 

Chapter five is almost ready. Just bear with me for a little while. br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 

br / 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"My Lord?"

"What!?" Said Naraku irritably.

"Um, uh, w-where do you suggest we begin our search? If she is indeed on the sea she could be anywhere, sir." Naraku turned back to the maps on his desk.

"That's what I've brought Kanna for. To aid us in finding her location." Just then Prince Hojo walked in.

"But my Lord, she's but a small child."

"Do not be blinded by her young appearance, Prince Hojo. This child has a gift. Come forward, Kanna and meet the prince."

A small girl of about 7 or 8 stepped forward and bowed to Naraku and the prince.

"A pleasure to meet you, my prince." She said in a flat tone.

"Why don't you smile, Kanna? You have such a pretty face."

"Kanna does not show her emotions, prince. It helps her to control her immense power. Kanna, show me." She stepped up to Naraku's desk and said, 

"What do you wish to see?"

"Show me Kagome." She held up a circular silver mirror so that Naraku and Hojo could see Kagome and another young woman rowing away from a large ship. 

"Kanna, who is that in the boat with her?"

"She was a prisoner of the vessel."

"And whose vessel is that?"

"It belongs to Koga, the wolf demon."

"But didn't Kagura kill his fleet long ago?" "Only a small percent, my Lord. A very small percent." Naraku exhaled deeply. He made a mental note to punish Kagura. This was one of the many times she had defied his orders. And though his expression was calm he was seething on the inside.

"Kanna, where is Kagome? What are her coordinates?" Kanna pointed to a plot on the map and said,

"She's headed west."

Naraku smirked.

"So, she's trying to get away from me is she? I'll bring her back. She is not going to ruin my plans."

"What plans?" He'd completely forgotten that Hojo was still in the room.

"My plans to wed you and Kagome of course."

"Of course, my Lord." Hojo left the cabin.

"Naraku?"

"What is it, Kanna?" She approached him.

"What will you do if she dies?" 

"You know what I will do already. Why must I repeat myself?"

". . . . Reassurance." Naraku laughed softly. 

"Reassurance? Kanna, are you unsure of my plan? Do you not trust me anymore?" No emotions showed on her pail face. She didn't even blink her black eyes. She searched for the correct words. Words to express her thoughts that wouldn't anger Naraku.

"It would . . . Make me feel better."

This time Naraku let out a loud laugh.

"Kanna, you do not feel. You have no emotions. How can you feel better?"

"I have no other words with which to express it."

"Since you have no other words leave me."

She bowed to Naraku before leaving the room. Naraku sat at his desk for a time thinking. Why was Kanna now so interested in fine details of his plan? Usually she took her orders and carried out her duties. She never worried about the big picture. What did she know now that would change that?

Kanna was sitting on the bed in her room looking into her mirror. She was watching Kagome and the other girl in the boat. They hadn't yet gotten too far from the ship. To Kanna's eyes they looked safe enough but she could sense a danger. Something sinister was trailing the young girls and it troubled Kanna that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ugh. My head . . . What hap- -" 

He looked around. No Kagome. He saw the open door and a flutter of the hem of a dress and a pair of boots rush past.

'Those wenches!' He thought.

Koga stood quietly and followed the women from a distance. When they were all on the deck he hid behind a large crate and waited to see what the girls would do. He shifted his hand and knocked over a metal flagon which rolled across the surface of the crate and crashed to the floor before Koga could catch it. He hid just in time before Sango turned and looked around the deck. 

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm hearing things." What she said next was too low for even Koga's demon ears to hear. But he heard the creaking of a boat being lowered. When he heard it hit the water he slowly crept closer and closer to the unsuspecting women. But he wasn't quick enough. They were already in the boat and sailing away. He leaned over the railing trying to decide his next course of action when he heard Kagome talking.

"Well, that was easy."

"Let's not celebrate just yet."

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling we're not out of the woods yet."

At that moment Koga jumped off the edge of the railing and landed in their boat. Were he not a demon he never would have made it.

"Damn right yer not, wench." They were both so shocked that they could only stare up at the Ookami. Kagome was the first to speak.

"K- Koga! What are you doing here!?"

"No. The question is what are you two doing out here? YOU'RE supposed to be in the tank. And you . . . You know where you're supposed to be." Kagome cringed when he said this.

Koga reached for Kagome's arm. Sango reached for the dagger in her boot only to find it gone. Koga laughed.

"Lookin for this?" He dangled the dagger in front of her face. He put it back in his pocket as Sango said,

"How did you get that?!"

"You dropped it after using it for Kagome's dress which by the way,"

He turned to Kagome, 

"great look for you. It has this whole 'easy access' sense to it, ya know? Now, what am I gonna do with the two of you?" He had his hands on his hips and a smug look on his face. Sango put her hand on the hilt of the sword at her waist.

"You dare to draw your sword on me, wench?"

"I'll dare a lot more, demon!" She pulled the hilt out and stabbed him in the chest with . . . The hilt. There was no blade on the sword. Just the handle which did absolutely no damage to the wolf's bare chest. Sango stared at her hilt, she checked the sword sheath and looked back to Koga.

"What did you do to my sword!?"

"I had one of my men remove the blade. I couldn't have an armed prisoner on my ship. What do think I am? Stupid?"

"Actually . . . Yeah." Said Sango.

In one sweeping moment Koga had reached into his vest and pulled out a gun that he had in the back of the sash around his waist and held it between Sango's eyes. They were both breathing heavily. Sango's upper lip curled into a sneer. 

"You really are a good fighter. I don't want to do this, but I will if I must."

"Do your worst." She said.

He pulled the trigger.

The only other sound was Kagome's scream echoing through the night air.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" 

"Are we there - -"

"Miroku, finish that sentence and I'll rip your fuckin head off!! You'll know we're there when Koga's head is on the blade of my sword. But if you don't shut up yours'll be there first. Got it?

"Y- yes, sir."

"Captain?" Said one of the members of the crew. 

"What?"

"Sir, it's the middle of the night." 

"And?"

"Well, me and some of the other men were jus' wonderin if we could, you know, get some sleep?" Inuyasha's face maintained it's standard scowl as he said,

"Does it look like Koga's dead?"

"No, sir." Inuyasha began to advance slowly on his frightened crewmate.

"Is Kagome back on this ship?"

"No, sir."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to answer your dumb questions!?"

"No, sir. Not really." He was right in his face now.

"Since when have I let you sleep when we were tracking someone!?"

"N-never, sir."

"So what makes you think I'll change my mind this time!?!" Unsure of what to say, the pirate replied,

"N-nothing, sir?"

"EXACTLY!! Now get outta my face. The next time you ask me a stupid question like that I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll be able to taste your own balls. Am I clear?" 

"Inescapably, sir."

"Good. Now get outta here!! And spread the word!"

"Yes sir, captain!" Miroku shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Inuyasha. . ."

"Don't start, you! We've already been through this!" A mischievous smile spread across the first mate's face. 

"You like that woman."

"I do not! I saved her life. She is indebted to me and Koga stole her. I'm merely getting her back for honorific purposes." Miroku ignored this.

"Inu and Kagome sittin in a tree . . ."

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku had been at this ever since he's rescued her.

"I know. K - I - -"

But Miroku cut him off.

"F - U - C - K - I - N - G!!!"

The hanyou's face turned a deep red from fury and embarrassment as Miroku laughed at his own lewd joke. (Although he wouldn't mind to do just what it implied) He couldn't let Miroku get away with something like that. Miroku looked up to see the look he was receiving from Inuyasha.

"Eep." He bolted to the deck closely followed by the silver haired demon.

"Get back here and fight!"

"Not till you calm down!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on Miroku's back. When he pinned the human on the deck he grabbed his neck and held him in a headlock.

"Let's see you joke now! Say it!"

"Inu - Yasha . . . .I - can't . . . . breathe!"

"If you can talk you can breathe! Now say it!"

"Uncle!"

"Don't have one."

"Mercy!"

"Don't have any." 

"Bloody Mary!"

"Think I'll drink one when this is over."

"Mommy?"

"As much pleasure it gives me to hear you say that, quit bullshittin', man! You know what you're supposed to say!"

"Please!?"

"Don't make me get Jakotsu on you . . ."

"I'm a cock suckin pervert! I'm a cock suckin pervert! Please don't get Jakotsu!" 

"And? That's not all and you know it!"

"And I'm jealous of Inuyasha because he looks better than me." 

"And?" Miroku gritted his teeth as he said,

"And because his . . ."

"Say it."

"Because his dick is bigger than mine." (which still has yet to be proven) The entire crew (plus Inuyasha) who had gathered began to laugh. Inuyasha stood and helped his friend up.

"I hope you're happy now." Said Miroku with contempt.

"Ya know, that did make me feel better." He was smiling and laughing all the way back to the wheel.

"Captain! Captain, look what chef caught when he was fishin!" Another of Inuyasha's men came running and handed Inuyasha a soaking piece of deep red fabric along with some white lacy ones. The smile immediately left the hanyou's face.

"Sir, I think it's-"

"I know what it is." He took the fabric and wrung it out as much as he could. When it was nearly dry he sniffed it. There was complete silence for the crew knew he needed to concentrate.

Water . . . (duh) salt and brine from the sea . . . There it was! Kagome's scent! Mixed in with that bastard Koga's and some other females. Very faint from the water, but still there.

"This was all you could find?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dammit! By now that scrawny wolf's prob'ly - -" He didn't want to say it.

"Shit. Just get us to the wolfs ship as fast as you can!"

The sails were hoisted and they sailed the ship full speed in the direction of Koga's ship.

Okay, I finally updated. Do you know how hard it is to think up these chapters? I'm gonna tell you right now: Do NOT kill me for the content in later chapters. It's not my fault. My hand has a will of it's own and I can't control what it types or puts on paper. Just thought you'd wanna know that.


End file.
